1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a water-based nail polish.
2. Brief Description of the Prior Art
Known nail polish on the basis of organic solvents has the disadvantage that the solvents attack the nails in the course of repeated usage and may damage them. Additionally, released solvent vapors are inhaled during application and drying, which may pose dangers to health. Finally, with a view of preserving the environment, it is also desirable to avoid organic solvents wherever possible. For all of these reasons there is a need for replacing solvent-containing nail polish by water-based nail polish.
A nail polish preparation consisting of a watery polymer emulsion is described in German Published, Non-examined Patent Application DE-OS 27 57 773. Preparation takes place by watery emulsion polymerization of two or more monomers selected from acrylate, methacrylate or styrene monomers. At least one of the selected monomers must be an acrylate or methacrylate.
A cosmetic preparation for strengthening the nails is known from German Patent DE-PS 28 54 337. In accordance with one embodiment, it contains trimethylolamine in a watery solution, at least one non-cationic resin and/or at least one cationic cosmetic resin, at least one softener and an organic or inorganic acid. This composition is not a nail polish.
An ink-like nail polish is described in German Published, Non-examined Patent Application DE-OS 32 47 172. It comprises a polyester resin soluble in alkali, ammonia, a cosmetically acceptable acidic organic coloring agent, additives and water.
These few known compositions are unable to satisfy the demands of users in every way.